Morning after blues
by evildweeb
Summary: Akane and ranma have a bit too much to drink(this is my first fic...please be gentle)


Ranma 1/2  
  
This is my first fic, not only that but im not a very good writer anyway so please feel free  
to make fun of my for it :-)  
  
All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi(But you already knew that didn't you?)  
*thoughts*  
  
Ranma woke up in a bed, which was unusual since he normally slept on   
a futon on the floor, groggily he rolled on his side and noticed that not only was  
he on a bed there seemed to be someone else on the bed with him *Hmmm this probably isn't  
going to be a good morning* he thought.   
Just then he felt the other person in the bed begin to stir...he barely had a chance  
to think before the mallet came down on his head   
  
"Henti! What the hell did you think your doing sneaking into my room like that!"   
  
With a headache that seemed much to strong simply to be from one hit of Akane's mallet   
Ranma opened his eyes and decided immediately that sunlight wasn't his friend....that was of  
course until he noticed exactly how scantily clad his fiance was, after that his minded changed  
pretty quickly and thanked the gods for the miracle of sight.  
He noticed that she was looking at him a little oddly he looked at himself and noted that  
he wasn't wearing any clothing.  
  
"Ranma, why aren't you wearing pants" Akane said in a confused and very shocked manner.  
  
Ranma's head tried franticly to put the pieces together of how he ended up in a bed  
with a 2/3's naked Akane and completly naked self *Lets see I woke up yesterday, it was my   
birthday, dad insisted that everyone drank his special bottle of sake...we didn't get drunk and   
uhh consummate the relationship between us did we?* indeed this was not going to be a good  
morning for Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Ranma, my memory's of last night are pretty hazy, you don't think we, you know did it,   
do you?" Akane seemed to have completly lost her anger "I honestly don't know Akane,  
we probably just got drunk and slept next to each other" this seemed to make sense to Ranma,  
people do stupid things while intoxicated he figured he probably just thought Akane said he could  
use her bed and he just got naked. Thinking about it more it didn't make that much sense,   
why would he be naked if they weren't doing something. "Maybe" said Akane in a very unsure tone.  
  
Sounds of Kasumi moving around in the kitchen were somewhat audible in Akane's room and  
Ranma's sense of smell told him that breakfast would be done soon. "I should go into me and pops   
room before he wakes up for our morning spare and realizes I'm not there, we can talk about this   
after breakfast, i doubt anyone knows, i mean if they did they'd all burst into the room yelling   
about how we finally decided to be together" Ranma shuddered and thought to himself *If they   
didn't always burst in on me and Akane whenever we were starting to get along  
we might actually be together*   
  
"That's a good idea" Akane replied "I wouldn't want Nabiki finding us like this, the   
school would be in a riot over this, at no small profit to Nabiki of course"  
  
"I don't even wanna think about the possibility of that" and with that Ranma went off to  
his room, he first peeked into the hallway to make sure that no one was there and quickly ran to  
his doorway and went in. Inside he found his large drunkenly snoring panda of a father out cold.   
*looks like we weren't the only ones hitting the bottle last night* Ranma hoped that everyone's   
recollection of the previous night was as hazy as his was that way no one would notice that he  
slept in Akane's room.  
  
After he got dressed Ranma thought to himself for a few minutes ago his present situation  
with Akane, on the one hand after they figured out what they had done last night maybe this   
showed that she had feelings for him, maybe she would tell him about these feelings, but then   
again they were probably just drunk and passed out next to each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Akane's room her head was spinning with confusion, the night was so blurry her whole   
body felt sore she hoped it was all from drinking to much and not other activities, not that  
she didn't have feelings for Ranma, she just would rather not express them in a physical way. She  
wouldn't even consider that until he got this whole fiance fiasco dealt with which knowing her  
baka of a fiance wouldn't be done till she was to old to have any fun with him. *No point in   
worrying about that now* she thought and proceeded to get ready to face the day.  
  
A few moments later she heard sounds of the Saotome's fighting, she decided that that was  
a very good thing and that if there parents hadn't confronted about it yet then they probably had  
no idea anything out of the ordinary happened.  
  
She started to think about the night before she remembered waking up it being Ranma's   
birthday...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She had saved a small amount of money and bought him a gift for his birthday it wasn't  
much but she figured he'd enjoy another Chinese style shirt. When she was prepared to give it to  
him she went to make her way downstairs. "Where's Ranma?" She asked Kasumi who was cleaning the   
kitchen  
"He's outside with Shampoo, she wanted to come over and wish him a happy birthday" Kasumi  
replied then quickly went back to her housework  
  
"Baka" Akane said went towards her backyard  
  
"Aiya! Ranma take Shampoo out for date today, we celebrate your birthday with Ramen   
noodles at the Nekohaten?" the blue haired amazon said with her usual tone of glee in her voice.  
  
"I already told you Shampoo, I'm not going out a date with you" Ranma barked back.  
  
Just then Akane came into Ranma's site and he slipped forward into Shampoo's arms who   
took advantage of that and hugged with all of her might.  
  
"Aiya! Ranma do care about Shampoo" Shampoo glowed with happiness at the thought of it.  
  
"Hmph." Akane walked upto Ranma and malleted him on the head.  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Ranma asked Akane just turned around and started to walk back   
towards the house.  
  
"Why you care about stupid pervert girl anyway? Shampoo make much better wife then her"  
Declared Shampoo.  
  
Akane stopped in her tracks and started to show a battle aura "Don't call me a pervert   
girl!" *the nerve of that girl* she thought *She calls me a stupid pervert girl when all she does  
is try to molest Ranma all day*  
  
Although Akane had been getting along a lot better with Ranma in recent times things with  
his other fiances still stayed the same and she was still a jealous of them at times but even so  
she and her fiance fought less and there insult rate towards each other was at an all time low.   
She hoped in her heart that he cared for her and much as she cared for him but she still felt to  
insecure about bringing it up to him.  
  
"Shampoo, don't call Akane pervert girl anymore" Ranma said and Akane facefaulted. *Did  
he just stick up for me?* she thought to herself with her face still in the ground  
  
"But airen she just stupid pervert girl, now come out to date with Shampoo"   
  
"I'm not coming out on a date with you Shampoo, insulting my friend isn't going to help   
you neither, you've been doing this for two years now and insulting her hasn't changed my mind.  
I just want to enjoy my 18th birthday please go home" While she have preferred Ranma to say   
girlfriend Akane was quite pleased with the fact that Ranma had stood up her, she even let down  
her battle aura and continued into the house, while Shampoo ran jumped over the Tendos fence and  
was gone.  
  
Within the Tendo residence Genma and Mr.Tendo were discussing where Ranma and Akane would  
be going on Ranma's birthday date  
  
"We should send them on a romantic dinner" suggested Soun  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea Tendo-kun, we must set the children firmly on the  
path so we can unite the anything goes schools of martial arts, its Genma's!" "and Souns!" then   
together they yelled "Operation match maker mission 403! Ranma's birthday date!"  
  
"We're staying home tonight" Akane said to the two scheming parents, "Ranma said all he   
wants to do is have a few friends over and some cake, Kasumi's gonna already started baking it"  
  
Genma started to drool...*foooood* was just about all his head was able to think about   
after that.  
~Splash~ she looked over to the koi pond and saw the Ranma had won today's sparring   
session while a large very wet panda emerged from the water and held up a sign that said `Going   
to shower do not disturb ` *Mr.Saotome missing breakfast...maybe i drank myself to death last   
night, I've never seen that happen*  
  
"So how's the happy couple?" Nibiki asked.  
  
Ranma and Akane panicked "We're fine" they said in unison.  
  
"So your a couple now?" inquired Nabiki with a smirk. Ranma then decided that this   
situation was to dangerous for the time being so he'd have to use the Saotome's school of   
martial arts final technique.  
  
"Well, about that Nibiki, I'd love to talk about it but I really have to get going to   
meet a mysterious person in a place that isn't here" and with that he turned around and ran   
away.  
"What's his problem?" Nibiki asked Akane  
"...Uhh how would I know?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the end for now, this is sorta a draft copy to see if anyone's interested in having me  
write more, if not feel free to tell me, i can take it :-)   
As with everyone else please write a responce so i know how bad this is 


End file.
